fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anguis Bane
Angus Bane (アンガスベイン Angasu Bein) is the identical twin brother of Lyon Bane, and the younger sibling. He is classified by the government as a Dark Mage, and often is at odds with his brother, Lyon, leading them to battle on more than one occasion. Due to the magic he excels at, he is known by the moniker Eternal Serpent (限りない蛇 Kagihebi). Appearance At some point in his life, Anguis resembled his brother to a fault, bearing the appearance of an adult male of an average height and a lean but noticeably muscular physique, with contracted muscles that provide deadly impact when contact is made. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail. Anguis' outfit was a basic shirt with a raised collar, pants, and sandals. After numerous experiments on his own body, his appearance drastically changed. He now has golden irises with slitted pupils and purple markings around his eyes and his hair is also now shoulder-length instead of kept in a ponytail. His body is entirely covering in snake-like scales. He now wears a wine-colored cloak with two bright red, white and yellow markings similar to eyes on the hood. He has also grown a snake tail which comes out from the back of the cloak, which is becomes the end of his body when he reveals a new form, a bipedal serpentine body, similar to that of a nāga, with added leg. Even this, however, seems to be masking what is now his true form, a white snake with arms. Personality History Anguis was rather a strange child. He and his brother shared a common interest, the study of magic, however, even when young, Anguis was quick to apply his knowledge to rather dark ideals, studying different magics than his brother would, some that would not have been approved for his age. As he grew older, he witnessed both his parents slaughtered in battle, from which he and his brother scarcely made it out alive. After this, he became distanced from Lyon, and became extremely interested in immortality and the study of the origin of magic. After a few years of intense study, he began to lose himself to a particular magic he found favor with, Snake Magic, which began to corrupt his body through experiments he conducted. As of now, Anguis bears no alignment to anyone, wandering all of the country. He frequently clashes with his brother upon crossing paths, but, despite wielding what would be seen as more powerful magics from an objective viewpoint, Anguis has never won against his brother (nor has he lost). Synopsis Fairy Tail: Dawn Uprising of Hell Arc *Crimson Plume *Mêlée à Trois Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Poison Master: Anguis, being snake-like, specializes in poisons that he often develops on his own, as well as natural poisons his body produces. Each poison has a different effect, and isn't necessarily lethal. *'Memai Kakkō' (目眩 下降 Vertigo Drop):''' Anguis prides this as one of his better toxins, due to the fact that has its greatest effectiveness on one kind of victim: Dragon Slayers. Created as a toxin that spreads through the pores when sprayed onto the target, Memai Kakkō is a liquid toxin that directly affects the nervous system of the victim, mimicking the effects that motion sickness has on the body. Absorption of the Memai Kakkō causes the nervous system, specifically the vestibular system, to go haywire. Targeting the cerebellum, the portion of the brain responsible for governing balance, the victims sense of balance is thrown off, and they perceive motion that is in truth not actually occurring. To a normal human, this would be a mere annoyance. To a Dragon Slayer, however, motion sickness is a truly incapacitating problem; they become unable to properly fight back or even move, allowing Anguis to either capture them for experimentation or kill them without any resistance. '''Genius Intellect: Anguis is shown to be exceedingly smart, and skilled in multiple things science related. However, this intellect is geared only towards the sciences, as he has been shown to make mistakes in battle that someone of his intellect should not, even his own creation saying he is a "genius only in the lab". Enhanced Reflexes: Snakes are known for their deceptively fast reflexes, capable of striking forward and retreating backwards just as quickly. Anguis has similar reflexes after the modification of his body, having excellent response time in terms of parrying and deflecting physical blows or reacting to assault. With his skill in evasion, Anguis is naturally a difficult target to cause physical harm to, or even truly make contact with as his instinct is what commands his responses in battle. Enhanced Durability: As a result of his transfiguration into a serpentine-humanoid, Anguis' durability has been augmented to shocking levels. Uniquely, this was done, not by unconciously fortifying his body with magical power, as Mages are wont to do, but altering the composition of the scales that compose his body. Traditional snake scales are composed of keratin, the material that makes up hair and nails in the human body, and the same holds true for the scales that cover Anguis' own body. However, whilst keratin is already capable of forming a strong and durable material on its own, through careful alterations performed on his own body, Anguis' scales take on properties akin to that of metal. This increase is evident when Anguis was able to parry a blow from Makoto Lorelei's Crystal Dragon Sword '''without showing any damage to his own body, or even reacting as if it caused pain. Magical Abilities '''Expert Magician: Anguis possesses great talent for certain brands of magic, and it is his goal to master as many magics as he can. Anguis has a talent for analyzing magic and dispersing some. While he can use others, he specializes in Snake Magic. Anguis_True_Form.jpg|Anguis spitting out his horrific true form Human_Snake.jpg|Anguis' humanoid snake form Drama_Snake_Tail.jpg|Anguis' Snake Tail Snake Magic (蛇の魔法 Hebi no Mahō): Snake Magic is Anguis' specialty area, and, for all intents and purposes, his signature magic. This magic has been one of the many that habe been researched by him, due to it's influence on animals, and his very fascination with snakes have led to numerous experiments on himself, augmented with this magic, that have made him become inhuman. As a user of Snake Magic, Anguis is able to summon snakes and control them as well as natural snakes to do his bidding. Snakes created by Anguis' Snake Magic are more powerful than snakes found in the wild, and can be used to provide a decent defence for Anguis when he needs it, as well as bind opponents with their muscular bodies. In addition to the combat based abilities, Anguis is also able to use snakes for subterfuge, sending them into hideouts and other hidden areas to gather intel, a task they are well suited for due to a snake's sense of smell and ability to detect temperature. Anguis' Snake Magic, however, is unique, as he has pushed this magic to it's limits through both practice and research experiments. Due to this, his body itself become exceedingly snake-like, complete with scales and a snake growing out of the base of his spine. His tongue can now be extended and used much like a weapon, and he's gained the ability to shed his skin and vomit up a fully healed form of his body. Among the strangest of his abilities, however, is the ability to take on the form of a large white snake with arms. *'True Form Vomitting:'With this ability, Anguis will discard his human shell and reveal his true form, that of a white snake with arms. This "true form" is the end result of all of him experiments on his body, and he has lost all of his humanity, and this snake form is the end result. In this form, his speed and brute force increases, but he cannot use any spells, as his form is not humanoid enough to properly focus the magic. Anguis can also use any of his poisons himself in this form, without relying on the snake tail he previously had. It is unknown how he returns to human form while in this state, but it is possible. *'Humanoid Snake Form:' A combat form Anguis can convert to at a momoment's notice, this is, in actuality, his true form aside from his snake body, the "human" form he has is simply a shell. This form combines the abilities of his human form and his snake form, giving him an even mix. While neither form has precedence here, the mixture allows this form to be even more suited for combat than his human shell, but not as effective at movement as his true form. *'Sleeved Fangs' (牙袖 Kisode): A spell which allows Anguis to summon snakes from the sleeve of his cloak. These snakes follow his orders and are generally used for binding and keeping a hold of enemies, but can just as easily deliver a fatal bite. *'Snake Tail:' The snake that is growing out of the base of Anguis spine is very much alive and is very intelligent. It is able to communicate with Anguis, and seems to have heightened senses, making Anguis rely on it often for things he himself cannot detect. The snake has the added ability to spit poisonous clouds, much like had done when she was still in snake form. *'Snake Edge Fang' (蛇刃牙, Jabaki): When utilizing his Snake Magic, Anguis launches a snake-like chain that has incredible range; chain has minimal stun properties if it even so much as nicks his foe. This chain can clash with attacks and projectiles, and once he latches onto something, he can use the chain to pull himself in in the blink of a eye, making up for his low speed. *'Serpent Temple' (蛇刹, Jasetsu): Anguis summons a swarm of big snake-like chains that appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. Once entangled, the snakes sink their fangs into the opponent in their arms, legs, chest, and neck, causing small seals to appear in that position. This is the catalyst for Anguis' follow-up moves. **'Great Serpent-Warrior Tempering Burial' (大蛇武錬葬, Orochi Burensō): Once the foe is ensnared via Serpent Temple, Anguis summons portal that snares the opponent, pulls them in for a barrage of slashes with his Wood-Make: Tree Sword, and then summons serpents to strike the foe away. The portal appears on the ground underneath the opponent, and can catch airborne opponents who are low enough to the ground. *'Dark Branding of a Thousand Souls' (千魂冥烙, Senkon Meiraku): Anguis' ultimate technique with Snake Magic. After producing vast amounts of snakes from his body, he is able to manipulate them in the form of a six-headed dragon. It can even separate itself from Anguis to pursue escaping foes. With this creature, Hades is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. Intense heat seems to neutralize the liquid this attack is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Anguis retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned. Alternatively, Anguis can produce a dragon head of snakes from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 ウッドメイク Uddo Meiku): A favorite magic of Anguis in his arsenal, he has mastered the use of Wood-Make, a form of Elemental Maker magic that allows him to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used as attack or defense. Anguis can create a variety of wooden objects to be used for combat, ranging from wood-cutting weapons to human limbs. These objects can also be used for various defensive purposes. In addition, he can create sculptures as well as other non-combative objects. Anguis can create multiple wooden objects in one instance, allowing him to defeat a wider range of opponents with just a single spell. Anguis is also able to merge his body inside actual wood, additionally with more than one occupant, making it an effective use for stealth. Wood-Make can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or even flowering plants; and Anguis has demonstrated that it allows him to completely reshape battlefields to his advantage. *'Wood-Make: All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things' ('' ウッドメイク:アルーコベリング ポレストス アンド テン スサンド シングス Uddo Meiku: Aru-koberingu Poresutosu Ando Ten Susando Singusu''): One of Anguis' more powerful Wood-Make spells, he can summon a horde of tress, converting any area into a vast forest. While this seems unusable for combat, the trees are fully under Anguis' control in the initial summoning, and can be used to bind opponents with their strong trunks and branches, creating a near impenetrable prison of fauna. *'Wood-Make: Wood Bolts:' A Wood-Make spell that turns the users arm into a massive tree which branches out into large "bolts" or "nails" of wood. The speed and force at which these bolts collide can be compared to getting hit by a car. When they hit, piercing the body is guaranteed unless the opponent is extremely durable. *'Wood Make: Tree Blade:' Anguis uses Wood Make on one his arms; causing a spiked sharp tree branch with thorns to grow around his arm, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance; there, it curves backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade; as such, it is classified as a 'blade below the shoulder'. This 'blade below the shoulder' vibrates at high-frequency, enhancing the reach and cutting ability of the blade, it leaves behind a light green trail of magical energy where it slashes the opponent. *'Wood Make: Wings:' Utilizing Wood-Make, Anguis creates twin wings on his back, which are composed of several branches, giving them a serrated look; while the leaves rest in the middle of each gap. These wings work similar to a glider that can indeed ascend; and they allow Anguis to move in any direction that he desires; by pumping more and more magical energy into them, he can reach speeds that are similar to a jet—creating a small sonic boom when he accelerates. However, doing so is rather taxing on his magical energy. *'Wood-Make: Hands:' By using Wood-Make, Anguis creates a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain a chosen enemy. The size of each of these hands is around the size of a small house; allowing them to elevate the opponent as they ascend. Additionally, they can be utilized to punt the opponent into the air through the sheer swiftness of the upwards movement of the hands. The moment that they restrain the opponent, Anguis can link some other Wood-Make spells onto the hands, allowing him to bombard his foes with attack after attack. *'Wood-Make: Bow': One of Anguis' main spells; by using Wood-Make, he manifests a wickedly curved looking bow upon his hand. This is held in place with an additional gauntlet, allowing him to free up both of his hands. As if upon mental command, the bow fires arrows which are shaped like sharp tree branches—these travel at a rather fast speed, usually giving the opponent little time to react to them while being impaled. These arrows can be fired at a swift pace, similar to rapidfire, or individually, giving either incredible power, or enhanced accuracy, respectively. *'Wood-Make: Wooden Dragon:' Utilizing Wood-Make, Anguis conjures an immense wooden dragon from the ground directly behind him, which marches forward at a cumbersome speed; though it's strength is immense, causing shockwaves in the wake of it's movement and taking quite a few hits to bring down for good. The dragon can attack the intended target from a long range. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose, having an elongated and serpentine body, which can be used to constrict larger opponents; it also has the ability to absorb minor elemental magic, though this only works for Fire Magic, as dragons are constantly depicted breathing fire in legends. Once the dragon has absorbed enough magic, trees sprout from it's back—there, the trees break off from it's back and launch at the opponent like enormous halberds. *'Wood-Make Unlimited: Thousand-Armed Lord Who Looks Down' (木の造形魔法無制限・千手観音, Moku no Zōkei Mahō: Senju Kannon): Anguis' most powerful spell; this technique creates a large statue-like formation out of wood that appears similar to a tengu in looks; though it has two heads—one tengu-esque and another more oni-esque. It wields a massive zanbatō and a mirror-esque shield which can reflect opposing element attacks. This being has a fair amount of brute strength, being able to tear and bite off an opponent's flesh with its bare hands and mouth, respectively. Thousands of hands emanate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped as if in prayer unless wielding the twin weapons. It can utilize all of it's hands simultaneously to deliver thousands of powerful blows to a target. Due to the sheer volume of the punches involved, defending against the entirety of them is nearly impossible; additionally, it possesses moderate speed, and as a desperation technique, Anguis can superimpose the being upon himself, to ensure that it functions in a similar manner to armour—bolstering his speed, strength, endurance intensely, while giving him the powers of the statue. However, this only works for five minutes before Anguis is completely drained of his magical power completely. This technique's main body influenced by the Buddhist bodhisattva of compassion, Avalokiteśvara, also known as "Senju Kannon" (千手観音, Thousand-Armed Kannon); meanwhile, it's head is based upon Ryūtōki (竜燈鬼, Dragon-Lamp Demon), a creature from Japanese folklore, who is typically depicted as a small oni with a dragon coiled around its torso. Navigation Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Dark Mage